


you can leave the collar on

by LydiaOfNarnia



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Cat Ears, Joe Toye Does Not Have A Weird Kink, M/M, My Glorious Entry into the BoB fandom, i dont know what to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaOfNarnia/pseuds/LydiaOfNarnia
Summary: To his credit, he doesn't immediately slam the door and walk out. That's what he should do, and from the way George's face lights up with a grin he half-thinks that's what his boyfriend expected. When George sits up on the couch, the cat ear headband on his head goes crooked. He doesn't seem to notice this -- maybe he's too distracted by the whiskers painted on his face, or the -- jesus -- goddamn collar around his neck."You said you wanted to get a cat," says George. And then, just to be cheeky (also because he's probably dying to see Joe's reaction) he purses his lips and adds a "meow?"





	you can leave the collar on

**Author's Note:**

> (aka George Luz Is A Goddamn Furry: The Fanfic)
> 
> okay okay i can explain
> 
> i got the prompt from an otp fluff generator and it was like "person a loves cats so person b decides to wear cat ears to make them laugh" and my first thought was, "THAT IS SUCH A GEORGE THING TO DO" and somehow this was born??? i??? don't really know and im sorry b/c this fandom doesn't need this
> 
> Of course, the characters in this fic are based off of their fictional portrayals from the miniseries Band of Brothers, and I mean no disrespect to the real-life veterans! Otherwise this would be really, really awkward.
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [renelemaires](http://renelemaires.tumblr.com/)!

It starts as an offhanded mention -- something that doesn't really mean anything, _shouldn't_ mean anything, and probably wouldn't were he not having such a bad week. It is a bad week, though -- his leg has been bothering him again, which is the whole reason he's laid up on the couch binge-watching Animal Planet instead of going to work. When Joe woke up that morning only to yell when he tried to stand, George had flatly told him that there was no way he was going into work today.  
  
(It's not unusual for his leg to act up sometimes. The pain comes and goes, but it's _inconvenient_ , and it makes Joe feel weak. He hates it, and George knows just how much it bothers him.)

Maybe that's the reason it means anything at all. They're in the middle of the third episode in a never ending stream of unbearably cute kitten montages when Joe says, offhandedly, "I really like cats. I wouldn't mind having a cat around."  
  
Curled up against him, George's only reaction is to tuck his head against Joe's shoulder. Encouraged, Joe pulls his boyfriend closer to him, and that's all he thinks of his comment.  
  
Until the next Monday, when he gets home from work to find a scene that he really doesn't know how to describe (or if he wants to at all).  
  
"What in actual hell," says Joe, struggling to process what's in front of him, "are you doing."  
  
To his credit, he doesn't immediately slam the door and walk out. That's what he should do, and from the way George's face lights up with a grin he half-thinks that's what his boyfriend expected. When George sits up on the couch, the cat ear headband on his head goes crooked. He doesn't seem to notice this -- maybe he's too distracted by the whiskers painted on his face, or the -- _jesus_ \-- goddamn _collar_ around his neck.  
  
"You said you wanted to get a cat," says George. And then, just to be cheeky (also because he's probably dying to see Joe's reaction) he purses his lips and adds a "meow?"  
  
It shouldn't sound realistic, but this is George, and he's got a talent. The fact that it does sound realistic actually makes it creepier. Joe isn't sure what's more alarming -- the fact that his boyfriend is sitting in front of him wearing cat ears like some fucked up anime fantasy or the fact that he _doesn't hate it._  
  
"I --" he says, and then swallows hard. His mouth should not be this dry. "No," he manages. "Take them _off."_  
  
Luz pouts again. "Aww."  
  
"Quit doing that. You're not cute." (It's a lie -- he's disturbingly cute for a grown man in cat ears.) "Take that shit off."  
  
Joe thinks he's pretty firm. Then again, if George were one to be easily discouraged, no way would they have ever gotten together in the first place. Instead of conceding, his boyfriend pulls himself off the couch and slinks towards Joe.  
  
"Hey, come on. Gimme a little appreciation. I went out and bought this costume and everything."  
  
"How? It's freakin' May." There are no costume shops open that Joe knows of, and -- _holy shit,_ George is wearing a tail. An actual fabric tail pinned to the back of his really tight jeans, and Joe isn't _half_ as creeped out as he should be right now.  
  
When George reaches him, he goes to wrap his arms around Joe's neck. Joe steps back on instinct until his shoulders hit the closed front door, giving his boyfriend the perfect opportunity to trap him. With Luz pressed up tightly against him, it's impossible to ignore the eagerness that glows in his eyes. It's a look Joe has become well-acquainted with, though never fails to be awed by -- a pure desire to make him _happy,_ no matter what it takes. George is a selfless lover. He'll make dinner when Joe doesn't feel up to it, adjust prosthetics for him, help monitor his diet and exercise, massage aching muscles, and do a hell of a lot of dirty things in bed whenever Joe feels like it. He'll also, apparently, dress up in the weirdest shit to make Joe... laugh?  
  
(At least he _hopes_ this was designed to get amusement out of him. He files George's willingness to play dress up away for later use.)  
  
It's so easy to get caught up in the plumpness of George's lips, and in the touch of his hands against the back of Joe's neck. However, with George this close, he also can't ignore the goddamn cat ears _still_ sitting on top of his head. They're very distracting.  
  
He bends his head, and waits until his lips are just level with George's ear before he snatches the ears off George's head in one swift motion. His boyfriend goes to protest, but Joe holds him steady.  
  
"George," he says, "I love you, but if you ever bring this furry shit in this house again I'll toss ‘em out the window, I swear to god."  
  
He hears his boyfriend huff out a barely-contained laugh against his chest. When he speaks, his tone is heavy with feigned disappointment. "What, I can't even keep the ears on?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Not the tail?"  
  
"Hell no."  
  
"What about the whiskers?"  
  
"Take that shit _off."_  
  
George's lower lip juts out as he pouts, but he obliges by yanking the tail from the back of his pants. It falls to the floor in a sorry slump of fabric. When he turns his head, the collar grates against the bare skin of his neck. Joe swallows hard, and his boyfriend doesn't miss it.  
  
"This too?" George asks, plucking the leather material. There's a devilish gleam in his eyes, and Joe isn't sure if he wants to smack him or kiss him right now.  
  
He settles for the latter, but leaves a bite just under George's neck which makes his boyfriend moan. When he pulls back, he's proud to see that George looks almost as hot and bothered as Joe feels. He runs his own hands over the leather collar, smirking at the feel of it beneath him.  
  
"Maybe we can work with that," he growls in George's ear, and his boyfriend grins.


End file.
